


nuzzling noses

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, just for anyone who maybe uncomfortable with that!, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Marty is weird. That’s something Buffy learns early on into their relationship. Her boyfriend is weird, and he does weird things.For example, he has the audacity to put his marshmallows at the very bottom of his mug when he makes hot chocolate. In the 14 nearly 15 years that she’s been alive, she’s never met anyone who does that.- muffy fluff. that's the fic lol.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	nuzzling noses

Marty is _weird_. That’s something Buffy learns early on into their relationship. Her boyfriend is weird, and he does weird things.

For example, he has the audacity to put his marshmallows at the very bottom of his mug when he makes hot chocolate. In the 14 nearly 15 years that she’s been alive, she’s never met anyone who does that.

So yeah, Marty does weird things. But nothing as weird as what just happened.

They’re lying down in his bed, and she’s wrapped up in his grey duvet, science homework admittedly is forgotten as he plasters kisses all over her face.

Though she’ll never admit it, she likes how soft his lips are, and the way he smiles at her before planting a kiss on her lips, and the way he pouts if she doesn’t kiss him back.

Right now, he has her hands pinned down, so she can’t push him away as he kisses her forehead several times. He knows that it makes her flustered when he kisses her there, which of course, is why he’s choosing to be an asshole and continuously do it.

He moves away from a second, his grip on her wrists loosening as he smiles at her.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” She informs him and he simply smirks in response. “I’m always cute baby.” He says this while looking at her directly in the eye.

Buffy can feel her heart pounding. Hearing him call her baby never fails to make her giddy inside. Instead of giving him more ammunition though, she rolls her eyes at him.

“Yeah yeah.” She grumbles. He leans in closer to her, and she can tell that he’s staring at her lips, a telltale sign that he wants a kiss. He leans in more, and she rolls her eyes slightly before leaning towards him.

Her lips brush against his, and she smiles into the kiss as he releases her wrists to wind his fingers in her hair. She can feel his tongue dart out and lick her bottom lip, and she kisses him harder in response.

They break apart, and they are both panting, hard. He smirks at her, before leaning in again, and Buffy leans forward to meet his lips. Instead of kissing her, he rubs his nose against hers.

She stares at him. What the holy hell just happened. Did he just nuzzle her?

“Ew, did you just nuzzle me?” The words come out of her mouth before she can stop herself, and he smiles at her, pressing a quick kiss against her lips.

“Yep. Whatcha, gon do Driscoll?”

He’s smirking at her, daring her to do something about it, but to be honest? Buffy can’t.

Not when he’s smiling at her like that. She rolls her eyes at him. He moves closer to her, and he kisses her cheek. She turns her head so that his lips brush against hers.

Their eyes lock. She’s speaking before she can stop herself. “I dare you to do it again.”

He raises an eyebrow at her, before leaning in and rubbing his nose against hers. He pulls away, and she wraps her arms around his neck, their lips meeting again.

Her boyfriend is weird, and he does weird things. Yeah, he’s a weird person, but he’s her weird person.


End file.
